


左邻右舍（中）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 为什么赶苦逼的会上开这个苦逼项目组AU。简直二倍苦逼了。随意开了头愁死了也要写完。我是有始有终的些微强迫症。 T T背景补充说明。咱们用的app亚，软件工具亚，统称软件产品背后都是2组人在工作。把他们做出来的是开发-实施组；维持他们稳定可用，解决使用问题的是运维组。所以故事背景里，斑带的开发组只会在创造产品的时候存在一段时间，而柱间的运维组在产品下线前都会长长久久的照顾它。运维组的任务很杂，各种事情最后都会落在他们头上。紧急的时候盼不得来个真术千手给打回去。于是沙雕流神庙告别可以是这样的。柱间，乱世和平1.0版 木叶忍村，已经差不多了。以后就交给你。好。可是斑，这是我们共同的项目。你以后不管了么。我要去做新项目/创业了（乱世和平2.0版，月之眼）可是...柱间，你看不到么。这个忍村架构设计有缺陷。现在刚刚运行不久就已经困难重重。我要弄一个彻底的解决方案。我希望你和我一起照顾它（做二代目火影），这是我们2个人的期盼很久的产品啊。好不容易上线了，你不期待它的未来发展吗。不用了。建成以后我对它已经不感兴趣了。我要走了，没人能站我身后/有事就靠你了，别给我打电话。在我完成新的架构前，我会享受挑战你的乐趣的！同前，清水无差打柱斑。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 1





	左邻右舍（中）

\---------------------main()----------------

4个半小时。

千手佛和修罗一起，成功的将不可能的任务完成。

8点整，验证上线成功邮件发出的那一霎那，办公室里响起了掌声和欢呼。

尤其是在修罗的压力下被身心双重打击的小伙子们更是泪流满面的趴在桌子上。

斑关上电脑，向后靠在椅子上，轻轻的呼出一口气。

完成了。斑虽然维持着一副八风不动的从容模样。事到终了，也暗自松了一把。

“有两把刷子。千手柱间。”

柱间在人群里穿梭，哈哈大笑着，和撤离的人握手告别。

看起来不像是兵荒马乱的撤离而是一次体面的战胜和有计划的退却。

最后要出去的是实施组的斑的副手。柱间和一手拉着对方的手热烈的握手，一手拍打着对方的肩膀表示要多多请教。然后两个人勾肩搭背的一起去购物柜前买零食。

“？” 斑记得这个副手高效但很少说话。柱间真是会和各种人交朋友。

不知道是哪个后辈，高喊一声，“千手组长发福利拉”

还没有走的人纷纷扔下手里的东西，奔向柱间。

唯独靠近斑的座位的几个人，脚步悄悄的朝着人群挪了一步，又蹭回来。眼睛和手在斑的方向，身体和耳朵已经朝着柱间为中心的人群奔去了。

一个个小心翼翼的等着斑那句口头禅“想起舞了吗”。

斑心里一松快，看这些这些勉强不碍事的小朋友瞧起来也可爱了几分。

合上电脑仿佛不经意的挥了挥手，转身去摘除白板上的各种即时贴。尽量忽视了背后飞奔而出脚步声。

白板上的即时贴一点点清理掉，显现出一片干净的空白。

仿佛时间带走了所有的纠结和沉郁，一点点的露出本来的面目。

斑不知不觉的沉浸在撕即时贴的细微的扑哧声。

每一个即时贴，每一笔记录都是上线过程中发生的种种。

斑把这些细细小小的事情收拾起来，如同时间倒流缓缓的拂过斑的心绪。

他总是昂扬热烈的外表上镀上了一层淡淡的沉静。

斑终于清理完白板，一个微凉湿漉漉的东西靠上了脸颊。

斑一激灵彻底从沉沉心事中破水而出。

柱间那双闪闪亮的大杏仁眼出现在极近的地方。迎着早晨的阳光，如同露珠和绿叶一般。

斑的心跳错了一下。

柱间说，“斑,你要回去了？”

“已经这样了，先不回吧。看看等下有什么事。没事再走。有事没我你也搞不定。”

那，柱间摇了摇手里的可乐罐。

“一起吃早饭。我做东。”

斑看了看柱间，黑眼睛里是诚恳。他抢过可乐，开罐倒底一饮而尽。将空罐子扔给柱间。

”不赖！”

在下楼的过程中，柱间一边和斑聊着天。一边和路过的人热情的打招呼。

似乎楼里来来去去的人柱间都认识。记得他们的名字不说，还能说出对方休假归来，新婚祝福，问问儿子的状况之类的小对话。

比起平时自己下楼独影摇曳的行动，斑第一次确认到这个楼里人还真的挺多的。

尤其是这些人，看见柱间表情欢快的要靠过来，一眼扫见旁边冷着脸的斑，僵了一下。进退两难的左右徘徊片刻，最后还是坚持走过来。

斑眯起眼睛绽出细微的笑容，回应了按时出勤的总务小菇凉的礼貌问候。

然后就反了。

怀里塞过来一堆劳军水果零食，电梯门合拢前总务小菇凉还扒着门追着斑闹，要斑一定得买某某牌子的水果即时贴还她。

斑面对突如其来的热情略有些不知所措，借着低头笑了一下平复表情。

一转身，柱间站在不远处看着斑笑。

“其实大家都很喜欢你的。就是你绷着脸看着太凶，不敢和你说话。多笑笑，看看大家和你想的一样不一样。”

说话间，电梯到了底楼。门打开，明晃晃的晨曦灼热的铺在大厅的地面上。

柱间晃了眼一样的快速眨了几下。正恍惚着，腰上挨了斑一肘，“要请客的。带路！”

“今天的上线情况，我有话和你说。”

柱间早餐买的丰盛，尤其2个人共餐，特别多来了几样想要分着都尝一尝。

都说一饮一食见真章。没想到斑一张狂放气质脸，饮食间却是斯斯文文的食不言寝不语的风度。默默的动筷子，还只吃自己面前这几样。

柱间缓缓的等。

斑慢条斯理的吃饭，没有开口说话的意思。

最后，柱间自己叹了口气。山不过来，我就过去吧。

“我们不能这样下去。咱们两个部门明明都是属于一个项目组，维护同一个产品。但是我们中间却好像隔着仇恨一样，从来不见面。光靠邮件和电话联系。为了文档里的一个字一个注互不想让彼此争执，都怕问题最后落在自己头上。"

其实都是为了项目做到好。大可不需如此，每次争执字斟句酌的往来发邮件浪费时间的时间。

随后，柱间比了一个大大的空抱，“还不是我们自己加班赶回来的。”

“还有哦，你们发给我们的报告，我都是顶着你的雷，按我判断的优先级顺序做。

顶不住你的组长，被你一吼就吓得做加急。我后来一看，你吼个几次我这儿整个作业进度就乱成一锅了。”

柱间停下来喝口水，听见斑的声音，“就你们那计划。堆得跟山似的。我不催改个配置一秒钟的事都得1年后见。”

“事实上，”柱间放下手里的杯子，在桌面上扣出轻响。

“我一直在琢磨，有没有什么办法。” 他双手比出对向而立的姿态。“让我们两组人的力量合为一体。共同为产品的最大价值努力。”

而不这样互相拆台。只顾着保护自己组的任务。”

双手一拍，啪的一声，形成一个合十的动作，向着斑的方向微微一送。

说话间，斑已经整理好饭后仪表。

之前听见柱间抱怨自己吼运维组加急的事，他还以为柱间是要来算账的。

双手抱在胸前，准备了一番反击的措辞。

没想到柱间说的话，正是他自己在琢磨的事。

他微微俯身，双手合在桌面上，看着柱间的眼睛。

“我找你也是想说这个事。这个大版本完成后，我们这边有一点工作量的空隙。我可以安排一些自动化工具的开发。提升我们双方的效率。

我有一个实施运维一体化的构想。你要是空了，晚上我们可以聊聊这事。”

柱间看着推过来记事本，本子上画着流程图和框架图。然后看到按在本子上修长有力的手指，目光顺次爬上手背。

黑色T恤的袖子微微挽起，露出一段结构流畅漂亮的手腕。

这只手打破了部门壁垒，从对立的彼岸伸过来。带着他一直埋在心里的构想和规划。

柱间的眼睛里闪着光。

他抬头看着斑的脸。

清晨的太阳终于爬过了写字楼高度，没有遮挡的太阳将灼热的阳光从两人背后的落地窗倾斜而下。斑的身影镀上一层金边。

直直楞楞四面翘起的长炸毛融进阳光里显出没有边缘的红。

真的好像燃烧的火一样。

而从斑的角度看过去，光线都落在柱间的脸上。被强光消去了轮廓中的阴影。执着而坚定的面孔中，大大的双眼盛着阳光。

”这个人的眼睛里有太阳。“斑在心里评价道。

那一天，运维组迟迟没有等回他们的老大。

斑和柱间在楼下的聊了大半天。面对面的思想撞比邮件沟通更为畅快。

各种构想的火花飞溅，落实为各式各样的问题和规划。

等到2人发现他们荼毒了小饭馆里所有的餐巾纸以后，在餐馆老板娘的怒目下柱间和斑强作体面的结账离开。

斑看起来意犹未尽。但是柱间还是坚持让斑回家休息，后续的事交给自己。

目送斑高挑的身影消失在人流中。

柱间抑制不住心里的好情绪，在微火上发了一条，我遇到了天启。然后收到了零星的点赞和他的bak副组长的一个follow：老大快回来，运营要收数据了。我搞不定她！。

\-------------------------下一个是堍堍的番外--------------------


End file.
